Chewy Goodness
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: Yuriku. Yuffie didn't realize how much Riku liked cookie dough... Or how much he'd go through to get it back. A companion oneshot to my story At 12:00.


Yuffie sighed and skimmed the pages of her magazine with a look of utter boredom on her face (the magazine is: _Ninja Weekly_). Usually her magazine filled her with joy and made her want to practice with her assortment of weapons. She always had fun using Leon for target practice…

But today she'd already read her magazine three times and it was getting dull. Leon and Cloud were off training (no surprise there). Sora, Tidus and Wakka were playing blitzball. Aerith, Kairi, and Selphie were all out shopping. Cid was explaining Gummi ship basics to Sora, Riku and Kairi's parents… And so on and so on…

Once Yuffie had accepted the fact that everyone was ditching her she'd gone off to her room to sulk. But she got bored of that fairly quickly. So now here she was… Immersed in her own combination of misery and boredom.

_How did it come to this? _

She sighed and sat up in bed. Everyone was so mean, she pouted. Then quite suddenly she paused and sniffed the air. Something smelled… _good. _She hadn't smelled anything that good since… well ever.

Slowly she got up and began following the delectable aroma; head tilted upward, eyes closed. Finally her small round button nose led her to the kitchen and the sight that met her now opened eyes nearly made her pass out.

"Something wrong?" asked Riku, jokingly. He knew why she looked so shocked. He would've looked shocked too if he'd walked in on this scene.

"Are… are you…" she coughed and cleared her throat, "Are you cooking?"

Riku turned and stared at her with raised eyebrows, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked ironically twirling around to show off his unusual ensemble of clothing. On top of his usual all black outfit (black t-shirt, pants, bracelets etc.), his hair was tied back, he was wearing a hair net, large fluffy oven mitts adorned his hands and to top it all off he was wearing a frilly pink apron.

…

"Are you wearing a hair net?" asked Yuffie in awe.

"Uh yeah…" said Riku tugging at it a little uncomfortably.

"Wh- Why?" asked the stunned ninja.

"Well, I don't want to get my hair dirty, duh," he said smiling good-naturedly.

"But you're a guy," Yuffie said, stating the obvious, "guys don't wear hair nets."

"Yuffie, my hair is longer than yours." _Fair enough, _she reasoned.

"And besides, since when did little girls start throwing around kunai knives and shuriken?"

_Oh no he didn't!_

"Excuse me?" asked Yuffie strutting up to him with her chest puffed up; Riku couldn't help but notice this fact.

"Did you just say; '_little girl'_?" she asked, he smirked, "Uh, I don't think so mister smarty mouth!" she snapped, "I'm a year older than you, ya know!"

"Maybe in years but not in maturity," he pointed out, trying to look imposing but failing dismally (keep in mind he still had on his "house-wife getup").

"I- that's- beside the point- you- Grr-ARRGH!!!" Yuffie stomped her foot.

"Yeah… Real mature Yuffie…" said Riku sarcastically.

"Whatever," she huffed, then she realized something, "Hey Riku?"

"Yes?" he asked slowly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked blankly.

"Huh?"

"I though I was all alone today," she said.

"Yuffie, I've been here all day," he sounded a little defensive.

"…"

"Yuffie?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?!"

"They did, Yuffie, you weren't listening. Didn't you hear what they said?! They said," he paused before putting on a falsely happy voice, "_'Now Yuffie, you and Riku are going to be all alone together okay? So try and be a good little girl and don't molest him…" _the cheery smile left Riku's face and he turned to Yuffie with a smirk plastered all over.

"Who said that?" grumbled Yuffie, trying to get that image of he molesting Riku out of her mind.

"Aerith," said Riku simply.

"Figures," muttered Yuffie darkly, while promising herself that she would use Aerith for target practice from now on instead of Leon.

"So what are you doing?" she asked curiously. Riku plucked at the apron with raised eyebrows, "Oh right… I didn't know you could cook," she said.

"Well… Surprise!" he said dryly as he turned his attention to the cookies coming out of the oven.

"It smells good… Have you been doing this all day?" she asked eyeing the rest of the kitchen, which was a mess. There was also a tray of cookies laid out, a cake and another platter of sugar cookies.

"All day," confirmed Riku distractedly.

"Wow… I can't cook at all," she muttered.

"You know what Sora said?"

"What?"

"He said we'd make a cute couple cause you're more of a boy than I am and I'm more of a girl than you are."

"And what did you do?"

"I smacked him on the head with a very heavy book."

"Thanks, remind me to do the same."

"Will do."

"So… I don't get it… You _like_ cooking?"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed, "You think? Of course I do. Why would I be doing this if I didn't?"

"Do Sora and Kairi know?"

"Nope," he grinned widely, "but they'd kill me if they ever found out."

"Why?"

"Because they'd blame me for letting them fail their home ec. Finals," he said cheerfully. He smiled at the memory of watching Sora and Kairi burn their meal they were supposed to be preparing.

"Oh…" said Yuffie, "Well… do you always dress like… _this_ when you cook?" she asked gesturing at his house-wife ensemble.

Riku looked down at his clothing and laughed, "No. I just er… borrowed these from Aerith."

"Uh-huh… borrowed…" said Yuffie sarcastically, "so is that a habit of yours? Trying on women's clothing?" Ooh… Riku bristled at that comment.

"No! I just thought it would be funny seeing the look on your face when you saw me!" he snapped defensively.

"Uh-huh. _Sure_…"

"It's true!"

"Right whatever Riku… Hey Riku?"

"What now Yuffie?" he asked warily.

"What's your favorite?"

"What?"

"You know, your favorite sweet," said Yuffie pointing out all the different sugary goodies they were surrounded by.

"Oh," said Riku a little taken aback by her sudden seriousness, "Well… I'd have to say it's chocolate chip cookie dough," he said, picking up a piece of dough from a tray he hadn't put in the oven yet and smiling.

"Ooh, DOUGH!" cried Yuffie giddily, snatching the blob of sweetness from Riku hand.

"Hey!" he cried grabbing at her hand angrily.

"Nu-uh," she said tauntingly as she waved it in front of him.

"Noooo…" he moaned as she popped it into her mouth.

"Mmmm…" went Yuffie, putting on the whole act. Sighing contently, dreamy expression, you know, all that.

Riku looked like he was being tortured.

"Yuffie," he choked out through his sobs of anguish, "Yuffie please…"

Suddenly his eyes got a steely look in them and Yuffie shrank back a little. Quite suddenly and out of the blue, Riku planted his lips on hers and Yuffie toppled over in shock. The two fell and the following position was awkward. Riku was straddling Yuffie and his mouth hadn't left hers. She could feel his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth, searching for any bit of cookie dough he could find. And he wanted every last bit.

Finally he pulled away looking very pleased with himself. Yuffie stood up quickly and stared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"So…" said Yuffie, "Sora said we'd make a good couple?"

"That he did," said Riku smiling.

"Hm…" said Yuffie in mock thought, "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"Sora's a lot smarter than we give him credit for."

And with that she pulled Riku into a fierce kiss. It was a lot more active than their first one seeing as both of them were participating in the competition this time.

They spent the rest of the day in the kitchen eating and baking. And feeding each other; though not with their hands. With their mouths.

By three, you could see the two teens still in the kitchen. Yuffie with her arms wrapped around Riku's shoulders as he took stuff out of the oven and basically ran all over the kitchen. A little mixing here, a few added ingredients there and every now and then popping more stuff in the oven.

"Man you're good," said Yuffie.

"I know, babe," said Riku smirking his smirk triumphantly.

"Real good," she added.

"Mm-hm," his smile broadened.

The silence lapped and the two grew more and more comfortable with each other's company. Riku took the sheet of Chocolate Chip Cookies out of the oven and spun around to reveal their steamy goodness to Yuffie.

"Wow!" said Yuffie clapping her hands together excitedly.

"You want the first bite?" asked Riku holding out the tray to her. Just as Yuffie was reaching out to grab one…

Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Selphie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, the Ishidas (Riku's family), the Haradas (Sora's family), Cid and the Itachis (Kairi's family). Everyone stopped and stared.

Yuffie had been in the middle of kissing Riku over the cookie tray when they'd entered the picture perfect scene.

With speed that seemed impossible Yuffie pulled away from Riku and grinned at them all sheepishly. Riku just looked horrified. Well, he had just been caught wearing a pink apron, poofy mittens and a hair net. Can't really blame the poor guys now can you?

"Uh… um… uh… well…" Riku stuttered, still holding the cookie tray out in front of him like an idiot.

"We were cooking!" announced Yuffie throwing her arms up in celebration.

"Um, we can see that," said Mrs. Harada, "and it look like you've ruined my kitchen in the process."

"Heh heh… Sorry about that," said Riku speaking up for the first time.

"Yuffie can cook?" asked Sora.

"No she can't," said Cloud slowly, "which means that Riku must've…"

Everyone turned to the silver haired teen, whose pale skin had once again betrayed him as a huge blush crept over his face.

"Riku…" said Kairi slowly. Riku sighed, there was no point in denying it, and after all he was wearing the apron…

"Cookies anyone?" asked Riku sheepishly extending the tray. Yuffie guffawed loudly and covered her mouth. No one else laughed. They all eyed the strange new couple strangely.

"Wait a minute…" said Aerith eyes widening as she took in Riku getup.

"Y- Yes?" asked Riku meekly.

"Those are my cooking accessories!"

Everyone burst out laughing except for Riku and Aerith. Riku was red in the face and Aerith was livid.

"How'd you get those?!" cried Aerith angrily.

"Easy," said Riku putting on a smile, "didn't Kairi or Sora tell you? Looking for women's clothing to try on is one of my favorite hobbies!" he shot Yuffie a wink and the two laughed about an inside joke only they understood.

"Hey hold on there…" said Mrs. Harada putting up a hand to stop Riku's laughter.

"Yes. Ma'am I'll clean up the kitchen," said Riku exasperatedly.

"Good," she said lowering her hand.

"Riku?" asked Kairi, biting her lip.

"Yes, Kairi?" he asked tiredly.

"If you can cook…" her voice trailed off, "why'd you let me and Sora fail home ec. Without lending a hand to help us out?" Her expression hardened and Sora too turned to face Riku coldly. Riku laughed it off.

"Isn't it obvious Kairi?" he asked, "It was fun watching you two nearly burn down the school!"

The next day Riku was in a very bad mood. Sora and Kairi had said that they would forgive him on one condition: he had to pose for pictures in Aerith's cooking outfit. They'd posted the pictures on eBay and by Monday morning they were covering the walls of Sora, Kairi and Riku's high school. But Riku always managed to forget about it each night when he and Yuffie would mysteriously disappear into a hall closet to do God knows what.

Yes, between not having to keep his expert chef abilities a secret anymore and or course having Yuffie… Riku was the happiest he'd been in a long long time…


End file.
